The Game of Revenge
by Hatter Quicktype
Summary: When a group of criminals band together to get they revenge on the DWMA, it may cost Maka, Soul and the rest of the gang much more than their life's Rated M for torture, language, sexual themes, and lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Plots of Frogs, Mice, Wolfs, Weapons and the one who leads them.

The wind blows slowly though the cold, damp hallway as the lights flickered with the signs of their last breaths on this world. A man slowly walked down the hallway towards the glowing light of the door on the other end. He was a short man, dressed in all black with a long pointed nose and a top hat perched on his head.

Four months, he thought, four months since the defeat of the Kishin Asura. Four months, since the fall of the organization Arachnophobia and the end of his life's work. Four months, since the death of his leader and one and only love, Lady Archne. He stopped suddenly in front of the door. The thought of his former master and mistress filled him with a deep, longing sense of sadness and grief. However, these feeling were suddenly replaced with feelings that were bubbling up from under the sadness and grief. Feeling of hatred and rage towards the ones whom were responsible for destroying all he had worked for in life. The ones who cause the sacrifice of Lady Archne to the Kishin to be in vain. They would pay, those at the DWMA would pay, especially those meisters and weapons who landed the killing blows to Asura, they would all pay. The man suddenly smile that these thoughts, four month he had been planning and today all those plans would come to transpire, and they would all pay with more that just their life's. He moved forward, pushed opened the door and walked into the room.

"It's about time, you dam old man". Someone said.

The man focused on another man on the other side of the table in the center of the room. This man was taller with spikey light brown hair, grey eyes and strangely sharp pointed teeth and a piece of metal on the bridge of his nose. He wore a sleeve-less white button down collar shirt with blue jeans, a pair of brown work boots and a pair of large brown gloves that reached almost to his shoulder.

The man frowned and shook his head. "Giriko" He said, "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me old man. It is astonishing just how unrefined you can be."

Giriko slam his hands on the table in front of him and screamed, "You want to see unrefined old man, I will show you unrefined"

The man was smiling now and said calmly "Bring it on saw boy, I will enjoy draining you of all your blood."

At this, Giriko jump over the table and was charging at the man, his legs beginning to circle with a rapidly moving chain, when suddenly a voice shouted out "Giriko! Mosquito! We did not come here to fight with each other."

Both men stopped, just as Giriko's leg, whirling with the sound his chains, was about to come down on Mosquito's head and Mosquito's nose had become longer with the point just about to pierce Giriko's stomach. Both men regained their composer and stared to the left of them at the man who had stopped their fight. He was a big, bulky man with shot spiked black hair and a strange eye that looked like some sort of magic symbol with the word NoFUTHER over it. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a white design on his right shoulder, a black and white horizontally striped long-sleeve shirt wrapped around his waist, the same black and white striped pattern on his pants and strangely a ball and chain shackled to his right ankle.

Mosquito finally broke the silence "Quite right Free, we are here with a common goal in mind, after all". He shot a dirty look at Giriko and Giriko gave him an even dirtier look.

"Well, Now that you two are done seeing who has more testosterone than the other, can we get down to business. Ribbit." Came a voice from further on in the room. All three men now turned and focused on a small group of women who had stepped out of the shadows.

There were six of them in the group, five of them were the same height and the sixth only a bit taller than the rest. The taller one of the six was the one who had spoken up; she was small and skinny with long bluish-silver hair and black eyes. She wore a black and white polka doted dress with a grey long sleeved shirt and black leggings under it. She also wore a pair of knee high boots and strangest of all a large orange hat that appeared to have two eyes, a nose and a mouth. She was flanked by five small figures all with bright pink hair and bucked teeth. Their all also wore the exacted same outfit, a long black and white dress with stripes running up the length of the dress and a cowboy styled hat that looked like the head of a mouse.

Mosquito smiled and said "Ah, Eruka. I see you and the Mizune sisters are back from your scouting mission. How did it go?"

"It when well" she said "We got into Death City without a problem and found and followed the targets. Here the information you wanted. Ribbit." She reached into her dress and pulled out a piece of folded paper which she than handed to Mosquito.

Mosquito took the paper from Eruka and unfolded it. He read it quickly and than a smile spread across his face.

"Excellent" He said. He folded the paper back up and placed it in his pocket. He turn to the rest of the group and clapped his hands together and said "Well, now that we are all here, Lets all take a seat and get down to business."

The group of people slowly moved back towards the table in the center of the room. Everyone had found a seat at the table and had sat down, all except Mosquito who had disappeared into a corner of the room and came back with a handful of papers and a large chalkboard. He stopped in front of the table and placed all the papers on it and the chalkboard behind him. He than face the table and started to speak.

"Welcome everyone" he said "As you all know today marks the four month anniversary of the day the Kishin fell and the day we all became a band of wanted criminals on the run for our very life's." He stopped and looked up to see that many of them were giving him some not so friendly looks. This only made him smile as he continued, "Yes, it was four months ago today that as the DWMA was sweeping through what remains of the final battle ground that me, accompany by Mr. Giriko ran into the seven of you and together we fled the battleground." At this point most of the group looked as if they wanted to flat out kill him. "However" he said looking strait at the group "That is the past and in the past four months we have come together to form a plan to get our revenge on the DWMA and those who have wronged us." He was now practically staring them down "Now" he said sternly "If any of you wish not to continue with the plan, speak now and leave the room." The group was silence except of a lot of cheeing coming for the Mizune's. Mosquito looked over to Eruka with a questioning look on his face.

Eruka sighed and began to translate what the Mizune's were saying. "They say that they will not back down from a chance to get back at the DWMA and avenge their sister."

Mosquito smiled, not only at what the Mizune's said but also at the look of guilt in Eruka's eyes as she said it. Mosquito knew what had really happened to the oldest Mizune sister, thanks to the surveillance system that Arachnophobia had set up but Eruka did not know that he knew. However, he will be more that willing to use it against her if she when against the plan and Eruka would most likely compile because the Mizune's were the only friends she had left with her and the Mizune's being outcasts from the witches.

Mosquito snap out of his thoughts and looked at the group with a fiery look in his eyes. "Alright" He said placing his hands on the table "You all know the plan, everything is ready to go and thanks to the information that Eruka and the Mizune sisters got earlier today, we now know the locations of the targets later today" He looked up from the papers on the table to the people sitting there. He than moved to the chalkboard and flipped it over to reveal a map of Death City. He that picked up a pointer and said to the group "Here's how it will go tonight, target one will be here…" he said indicating to a building on the map "between 4:00 and 4:30, three of the Mizune sisters will infiltrate the building, locate the target and capture the target". He looked over to the Mizune sisters to see if they all understood, they all nodded and he continued. "Next, target two will be taking this route from point A to point B." he said pointing to the route between the two buildings "Eruka, you and the other two Mizune sisters which intercept the target here" He pointed to a point on the map "and capture the target." He paused for a breath and there said " Lastly, Target 3 and Target 4 will be in this building" he pointed at the building on the map "this will be tricky because the building will be packed with people, so Giriko and Free" He said as they looked towards him "you both will need to sneaky and them from the crowd and take them out." He stopped and looked at the group of people in front of him and smiled "Any questions"

Eruka immediately spoke up and said "Yah, I have a question. Ribbit. How are the Mizune's and I suppose to capture anyone if we can't use magic in Death City. Ribbit" Mosquito smiled and when back to the corner of the room and came back with a box. He placed the box on the table and opened it to reveal a number of small bags, which he passed out to the group. " Inside each bag" he said to the group "is a map to you location, a very powerful sleeping agent, a two-way communications radio and a special talisman made by a voodoo priest in the bayous of Louisiana that with act as a soul protect but with still allow you to use your magic." The group of people in front of him looked shocked at what they were just given.

Mosquito finally got everyone's attention again when he said, "Well, if there are no more questions. Lets get going people." Slowly, everyone around the table got up and left the room leaving Mosquito alone. He grinned widely and said too himself "Yes my puppets, go do my bidding."


	2. Chapter 2: The Anniversary

Chapter 2: The Anniversary

Four months, she thought, today was the four-month anniversary of the biggest battle of her life and of her relationship with her wonderful boyfriend and weapon partner, Soul. She stopped suddenly and looked around the bright yellow hallway of the DWMA with its orb shaped lights and wood panels. She than look off to her side and caught her refection in a pane of glass. Looking back at her was the image of a short, skinny girl with sandy blond hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a black trench coat with a yellow sweater vest, white long sleeved collared shirt and diagonally striped white and green tie underneath it. She also wore a pair of white gloves, a pair of gray buckled boots and a very short black and red plaid skirt. She sighed and started walking again, that was something that had changed over the pass four months, her body.

It wasn't a big change, her breasts had come in a little, she had gone up from an A cup to a B cup. Although she was nowhere near to matching Tsubaki, Liz or Patty, she was happy with the size of her breasts. She also spent the bulk of the last few months learning how to control her weapon blood with out having to knock herself unconscious. This training came at the request of Lord Death, who said that she did not have to become someone's weapon partner but that it would be good for her to learn how to use it. She was making progress and though it was tough the beginning, Lord Death and Sprit both said she would need it just incase she needed to defend herself and didn't have Soul with her.

"Soul" she whispered to herself, smiling as she did. It had been four months since they had started dating and she still could remember how it all happened as if it had only happened yesterday. It was only a few hours after she and the others had defeated the Kishin, and they had all gathered in the Death Room to get debriefed on what had just happened. It was there that Soul had pulled her aside from the rest of the group and walked her over towards the entryway arches.

"Soul, where are we going?" She asked confused. Soul did not respond he just kept pulling her towards the entryway. She looked down at his hand wrapped around hers and blushed a little because she liked how it felt holding hands with Soul. Suddenly, Maka was snapped out of her thoughts when Soul stopped moving. She looked around and found that they were on the left side of the third arch in from the Death Room. Her back was to the pole that supported the arch and Soul was standing right in front her with his eyes pointed at the ground. Something was off, she could feel it in his soul wavelength, he was nervous about something but what. What could Soul be nervous about just a few hours ago they had faced down the Kishin Asura, for Death Sake.

"Soul" she finally said with a worried look in her eyes "what's wrong?" Soul took a deep breath, exhaled and lifted his head to look at her. She was a little taken aback by the look in his eyes. It was not a look of sadness but instead a look of longing but longing for what. She thought about it for a moment and blushed, was it a look of longing for her? Soul saw this and smirked, than he began to speak.

"Maka" She locked her eyes with him and held her breath. "The past few months have held some of the craziest moments of my life. Between fighting witches and the kishin, fighting and befriending Crona and my battle with the black blood and the demon within me, it has been a rough ride."

He paused and then grabbed her hand causing her to blush a deeper shade of red. "However" he said staring in to her eyes "I have had some of the best moments of my life in the past months and they have all involved you."

Maka's eyes widen and her face had become so red it was rivaling a fire truck. "A few hours ago" Soul continued, "when you went into my mind to save me and we defeated the demon, I felt something and I know you felt it to."

Maka felt her throat go dry and her mind was racing, he had felt it too, he had felt the love she had for him just as she had felt the love he had for her. Soul leaned in closer and whispered to her "So, now it am just going to say it. Maka, I love you."

She felt tears welling in her eyes as she said, "Oh Soul, I love you too." Soul bent down so their lips were touching each other's and he kissed her. She was shocked at first but soon she closed her eyes as she felt a sensation of pleasure over take her mind. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist as their tongues wrestled inside each other's mouths. Maka felt like she was on a whole another world of her own.

Later she found out that she was in her own little world because she didn't even notice what was happening around her. Tsubaki had told her that it had only taken a few minutes for the rest of the group to realize that she and Soul when missing. They had all started looking for them and their were all shocked to found them kissing underneath the archway. Apparently, Sprit went ballistic and started shouting something about "his little girl" and that he was going to rip Soul limb from limb. When he started running towards them, it took the combined effort of Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Professor Stein, Ms. Marie, Sid, Naigus, Justin Law, and Azusa to hold him back and a Death Chop from Lord Death to stop him. This did line up with what Maka remembered after she and Soul broke their kiss. She had looked to her left to see Sprit, lying on the ground about 10 feet from them with a huge dent in his head and the rest of the group standing behind him, smiling at them.

Suddenly, she heard something in the distance, "Maka? Maaaaaka? Yo, You in there Maka?" Maka snapped out of her daydream to find that she had walk all the way to her locker and that someone was waving a hand in front of her face. She looked past the hand and stared down the person it was attached to. He was of average height with white hair, pointed teeth and deep crimson eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with an orange shirt underneath, grey sacks, black shoes and a black hair band in his hair.

"Soul" She sighed, "Will you please stop waving your hand in front of my face." He just looked over to her, smirked and said, "Only if you tell me what you were thinking about." She rolled her eyes and moved passed his hand only to leaned forward and kiss him on the cheek. Soul was taking by surprise at this but quickly regained his composure and smirked at her "That good, huh" he said. Her face went a bit red as she smiled and said, "I was just thinking about the first time we kissed." At this a broad smile spread across his face as he said, "Did it feel anything like this." Suddenly before Maka could react, Soul had grabbed her arms, gave her a little twirl, put her in a dip and planted a kiss on her lips. Maka welcomed the kiss, it make her feel warm and safe. They held the kiss for a few minutes and than broke it. Soul stared at her, his crimson eyes full of love and longing. Maka chuckled a little and said, "No, the first one was better but that one would be a close second." Soul smirked and leaned in closer so their noses were touching, "Happy anniversary Maka" He said. Maka smiled back at him and said, "Happy anniversary Soul."

"Umm, is this a bad time guys?" Soul and Maka looked in the direction of the voice to find they were looking at a tall girl with a long black ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a tan dress with a yellow star over the left breast, a split down the bottom of the left side, a rivet pattern belt and a black cloth hood around her neck. She also wore a pair of grey boots with black leggings and a pair of sweatbands with a yellow star and gold and black striped sleeve on each arm.

Maka smiled and looked up at the girl and said, "Not at all Tsubaki. Soul was just about to let me up." Soul, taking the hint, helped her get back on her feet so she could to Tsubaki without being about two feet from the floor. Maka straighten her clothes and looked over at Tsubaki, who was smiling at them.

"You two are soooooo cute together." She said. Maka smirked at her and teased "What about you and your boyfriend?" Tsubaki blushed an extremely bright shade of red as she opened and closed her mouth trying to find what to say. Just than, there was a flash of blue that came from above them. Maka's smirk widened as she when on to say, "Well, speak of the devil."

A boy dropped down from the ceiling and landed in-between herself and Tsubaki. He was shorter that Tsubaki but only a hair taller that Maka. He had blue hair with black eyes and had a star shaped marking on his left arm. He wore a black high collared sleeveless shirt with gray rivet pattern going down the middle. He also wore pair of pants that were white at the top and black at the bottom with the same rivet pattern on the hem, a pair of black figureless gloves with a gray strip with a star on it and a pair of black shoes with white stars on the end.

"Who spoke of the great Blackstar! The man who will surpass god!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Maka rolled her eyes and said, "I was just asking you girlfriend how cute your two looked together." Blackstar grinned and turned around to put one arm around Tsubaki's waist and leaned her down into a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and smirked at Maka, "How's that for cute!" Maka looked over at Tsubaki and chuckled at the look on her face, which was a mixture of embarrassment and bliss. Maka still has no clue how she and Blackstar were able to keep they relationship a secret from everyone. In fact, it was four months ago today that while talking about what had happened between her and Soul, Tsubaki accidentally let slip that she and Blackstar had be going out for almost two month. She still remembered how Blackstar practically exploded with excitement at the chance to tell everyone he met about himself and Tsubaki.

Maka was brought back from her thoughts by a long droning voice coming from behind Tsubaki and Blackstar. "Must the four of you kiss each other in public, this is a school after all" the voice said. The four of them turned to look at a group of three people walking towards them. The one in the middle of the group was the one who had spoken up. He was the shortest for the three with bright yellow eyes and black shoulder length hair that sported three distinct white stripes on the right side of his head. He wore a black suit jacket with white dashes coming down from his shoulders and the middle of his jacket. He also wore a white long sleeve shirt with a skull shaped neckpiece fixed to the collar of the shirt underneath his jacket, a pair of black suit pant, a pair of black dress shoes and a skulled shaped ring on each of his hands. He was flanked by two girls on either side of him, both were taller that the boy in the middle but the girl on the right was taller that the girl on the left. The girl on the right had blue eyes and long blond hair. She wore red sleeveless midriff sweater with a small white tie, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black-heeled boots, two sliver bracelets on each arm and lastly a gray and blue cowboy hat on top of her head. The girl on the left also had blue eyes and blond hair but her hair only reached to her shoulders. She also wore the same midriff, tie, boots, and hat as the girl on the right but instead of blue jeans she wore jean shorts.

Maka stared at the three people who had stop right in front of them and that saw that Blackstar had started to laugh. "Your one to talk Kid" He yelled, "Didn't you get caught a month ago coming out of a closet with Liz and Patty."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT" Liz screamed while waving her arms frantically, "WE TOLD YOU NOTHING HAPPENED IN THERE. WE DUCKED IT THERE BECAUSE KID WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE DAM HALLWAY HAVING ONE MORE DAM LIGHT ON THE LEFT THAT ON THE RIGHT. WE WERE TRYING TO CLAM DOWN THIS DAM OCD FREAK AND AS I SAID NOOOTHING HAPPPENED!" It was at that point that Liz uppercut Blackstar sending him flying back a few feet.

Maka sighed as she watched Tsubaki run over to check if Blackstar was alright and Patty started giggling as she high fived Liz. Maka walked over to her locker and opened it so she could place her school things in. Soul walked over and leaned against the locker next to Maka's. "So" he said "we still on for tonight." Maka smirked and said, "You know I wouldn't miss this night for the world."

Liz cocked her brow having overheard this and said, "What are you two planning on doing tonight, a little action in the bedroom?" Maka's face when bright red and out of the corner of her eye she saw that Soul had a wide grin plastered on his face. She quickly regained her composure and answered Liz's question. "No it is nothing like that. We are just going to dinner to celebrate our four-month anniversary."

Patty chimed in before Liz could respond to what Maka said. "Ahhhhhhh, that is soooooo cute!" giggling as she ended her sentence. Liz just stared at Maka and smirked. "Just remember," she said, "anything can happen after a romantic dinner." Maka's face when red again and she nodded to Liz.

Soul yawned, stretching his hands over his head and turning to Maka. "I'm ready to head home." he said "You coming?" Maka looked over at him and smiled "No, I have to go to the library and return a book." She said as she pulled a book out of her locker. Soul smirked and said "Alright, if you are doing that, than I better go help Tsubaki get Blackstar to the nurse." Maka looked past Soul to see that Blackstar was still lying unconscious on the ground with a very frantic Tsubaki trying to wake him up. "Hey Kidd" Soul said, "Can you give me a hand with Blackstar." Kidd looked over at Blackstar and sighed, "If I must, come on Liz, Patty." Soul and Kid walked over to Blackstar and picked him up by his hands and feet and started to drag him down the hall towards the nurse. Liz and Patty walked over to Tsubaki and started to comfort her as they followed the boys. Liz turned around Maka as she walked away and said, "Have fun tonight." She winked and turned back to the others heading down the hall.

Maka sighed, letting her body relax a little and that she smile. She closed her locker and walk down the hall towards the library as she said too herself "This is going to be the best night ever."

Unknown to Maka, there were three gray mice hiding in a hole found in wall of the hallway. Their were sitting there when they hear a voice it their ear. "Now Mizunes, Don't lose the target." They cheed in response and head off to follow they target.

**Hatter Quicktype: Hey guys, I thought I would try this skit thing as a way to put some humor into my story for when it becomes dark and twisted. **

**Maka: What is this about a target and what do you mean by dark and twisted? (Eyes narrowing suspiciously)**

**HQ: Maka, How did you find out about that? **

**Maka: I read your transcript of this chapter when you when to get a snack. Now, I ask again, what is this about a target and dark and twisted future for this story. (Now holding a book threateningly) **

**HQ: (sweat drop) Now Maka, Let's not do anything hasty now. Wouldn't you rather say goodbye to the fans.**

**Maka: (Sigh) Hatter Quicktype thanks you for reading this story and asks you to please read, comment, review and let him know what you think. Now Hatter Quicktype, where were we.**

**HQ: (two sweat drops) Maka, Why is the door locked? Maka? **

**Maka: (Smiling while holding a book threateningly) **


	3. Chapter 3: Target one

Chapter 3: Target one, the one who worries to go all the way

* * *

The wind swept through the hallways of the unground complex, making a loud howling sound that echoed through out the empty halls. Mosquito did not care much for the noise, he was to focus on the work at hand. He had move out of the general meeting room where everyone have met just hours ago and was now in his private office. It was a fair sized room with a large chair in front of a desk, several large monitors on the wall, and a small table next to the desk. He sat in the chair, sipping a cup of tea and watching images flash across the monitors. Thanks to the two-way communications radio each of his puppets had, he could not only hear and talk to them but also see what they saw. He emits that they were not very happy that he didn't tell them about this little feature. They were even more pissed at him when he warned them not to try and remove them because they worked by tapping into the optical nerve and improper removal could result in anything from permanent blindness to death. The only way to calm them down and keep them on task was to give them his word that he would remove the devices upon completion of the mission. However, all the hassle and drama was worth it to make sure that tonight went off without a hitch. He leaned over to his desk to grab a teapot so he could refill his drink. He took a sip and than placed the cup down next to the teapot, so he could pay attention to the job he had at hand. He reached over his desk past dozens of papers and a large map of Death city to reach for a small radio looking device. He grabbed a microphone off the side of the device and spoke into it.

"Eruka, come in Eruka, you read me?" he said. Suddenly, a voice came out of device.

"Yeah, Mosquito. I hear you and your still annoying as hell. Ribbit." Eruka said. Mosquito could see her on one of the monitors and she did not look very happy.

"Now Eruka" he said in a sort of mocking tone "You are not still mad at me for not telling you about the nasty little side effect of my device."

"SIDE EFFECT!" Eruka screamed causing the radio to fall over "YOUR LITTLE DEVICE IS BURROWING ITS WAY IN TO MY BRIAN! RIBBIT." Mosquito watched as she started freaking out and smiled at the sight of a frantic Eruka. Although, it was fun to watch her fall apart, he knew that he needed her to be focused and plus she had started to cry.

"Eruka" he said with a stern but calming tone "Please clam down and focus, you are in enemy territory after all." He watched as Eruka regained her composure and dried her eyes.

"You are a bastard and what the hell did you call about. Ribbit." She finally said with the fire returning to her eyes.

Mosquito sigh but was glad that she had pulled herself together to the point where she could focus on the mission again.

"There has been a incident involving your target," he said, "so our timetable is a bit off. I will inform you when we are back on track." He saw her role her eyes on the monitor and let out a big huff of air.

"Great" She sighed "Just what I want to do tonight, stand in a dark back alley in Death city and wait for a unknown amount of time. Ribbit."

Mosquito chuckled a little at the thought than she had anything better to do tonight that this mission. He reached for the radio, pressed a few buttons and placed it back on the table. He picked the microphone back up and spoke into it.

"As for the rest of you" he said "we are still going on as planned for targets 1, 3, and 4, so keep your guard up and your eyes open."

"What do think we are doing?" Giriko's scruff voice said from the radio "sitting on our asses and twilling our thumbs."

Mosquito smirked at this comment and said, "of course not Giriko, I would never think that. Now shut up so I can tell you how to use the sleeping agent I gave you." He saw on the monitor that Giriko looked pissed, probably from the fact that Mosquito just scolded him.

He smiled at this and continued. "The sleeping agent you have is a special type of sand made by a man who lives in the Sahara desert and calls himself the Sand Man. According to him all one has to do is blow the sand in the face of whoever you are trying to put to sleep and it will knock them out instantly. However, be careful not to blow the sand in any of your faces. The last thing we need is for any of you to be discovered fast asleep in the middle of Death city."

He looked back at the monitors to see they were all in position and than said. "Well as I can see, you are all in position. So, lets get going, we got people to kidnap." He reached back over to his teacup, picked in up and took a sip as he settled in to watch the show.

* * *

Maka entered the library, it was a very large room all lit up by thousand of candles mounted to the walls. The room housed selves upon selves of books, all stretching as high as the ceiling and were only accessible by a cylindrical stairwell in the center of the room which connected to a intricate system of walkways that went across the room. The floor of the room was cluttered with hundreds books piled in huge stacks and a reception desk with a dozen some red and black drawers behind it nestled in the corner of the room.

Maka walked over to the desk and placed the book in to the returns slot in the desk. She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks. What Liz had said before to her had been bugging her all the way from her locker to the library. Was it strange that she and Soul have been going out for four months and still haven't slept with each other. She was pretty sure that Tsubaki and Blackstar had slept with each other in the first two months they were dating. However, that was Blackstar and Tsubaki and knowing Blackstar, his ego properly was a big factor in them having sex so early in they relationship. Still, she thought, the last few months of they relationship had been busy. They had spent the first few weeks, recovering from that battle and testing the waters of this new relationship. Than they spend the first two months stuck in their apartment unable to leave do to the number of people who wanted to talk to the meister and weapon who killed the Kishin Asura. So, they spent a lot of that time just kissing and snuggling on the couch, talking about how much they loved each other. It was a nice time and it gave her and Soul time to talk out their feelings. Although, the subject of sex had come up once or twice and they had talked about it but she said she was not ready and he didn't push the issue after that. He was sweet that way but she felt bad about how little time she was able to spend with soul these past two months. Ever since she had started her weapon training she had been staying afterschool and would not get home until late in the evening. She remembered in those earlier days of her training that there were days where she would fall though the door of her apartment, all beaten up and exhausted, only to have Soul catch her and help her to her room. He has been so loving and faithful to her for the entirety of their relationship that she felt like she needed to do something for him. Maybe it was time for them to have sex and she could surprise him with a little after dinner show. She smirked at this thought but it quickly faded when she realizes she had no clue what to do as far as going through with having sex with Soul. Where could she go to get advice and information on this topic, Tsubaki was busy tending to Blackstar and talking to Liz on the subject would only ensure a very long conversation about everything that could happen and nothing that would happen. So, that left only one source of information that she trusted.

Maka turned back around and walked up to the desk. She than rang a bell on the desk and a man with brown hair and a small mustache in a grey bellhop uniform emerged from a dark corridor behind the desk.

"Can I help you with something, miss. Is there a specific book you are looking for?" The man said.

Maka blushed as she struggled to say to the man "I would like to know where I could find some books about sex."

The man smiled and said, "It's ok miss, you would not believe how many people ask for books on that subject. May I see your student ID, miss?"

Maka handed the man her ID and he looked at it, nodded than handed it back to her. He than scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Maka.

"Here you are, miss." he said, "You will find the books you are looking for in this section of the library." She nodded and headed off to the back of the library to the section on the piece of paper. The section was in the back most corner of the library and was darker that rest of the library but she could still make out the titles on the books.

"Let's see here," she said starting to read the book titles. There was one called "101 Ways to Spice Up Your Sex Life" and another called "Sex Games for all Occasions". She found a copy of "The Kama Sutra" and a copy of "Fifty Shades of Grey". She shook her head, none of these books are what she was looking for. She continued to peruse the section until a book caught her eye about half way down the second to bottom self. She pulled it off the self and stood up in order to read the cover in better light. "So it's Your Frist Time; a Complete Guide for what to expect the Frist Time you have Sex" she read. She smiled at the fact that she found the book she was looking for and pulled out her phone to check the time.

"4:15" she said to herself "Just enough time to read this book and get ready for dinner with Soul."

She started heading back to the front of the library when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Three gray mice, standing in the middle of the section, staring her down. That's odd she thought, why are those mice standing out in the open like that.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a billow of smoke. Maka through up her arms to shield her eyes from the light as the smoke blew her back a little. The light disappeared and Maka put her hands down to see three witches standing were those three mice had been not seconds ago.

Maka cursed under her breath, witches she thought, how the hell did witches get in to the DWMA and why the hell did she not sense their souls, even after their had just used magic. Maka had to think fast; she was alone in the library and most of the people in the DWMA had gone home by now. Running was not an option, the witches would surly kill her before she got to far. She had to do something quick, there was no time left to think only time to act and only one thing came to mind.

MAAAAKA CHOP! She took the book in her hand and landed it square in the middle of the middle witches head. The witch stumbled backwards a few feet and fell, landing on her back as the other two witches when over to check on her.

Good she thought, I brought myself a few seconds, now to use what I have learned in my weapon training. She started going thought the checklist for what to do in her mind. Step one, control your breathing and take deep calming breaths. Maka breathed in and relaxed her body as she saw the witches just reach their fallen comrade. Step two, clear your mind of all outside thoughts and focus on the task at hand. Maka let her mind go blank and allowed only thoughts of the task at hand to fill her mind as the witches began to revive the witch on the floor. Step three, prepare your body for the change by choosing where you want the blades to appear. Maka thought quickly and decide that she wanted the blades to appear on her forearms as the witch on the ground begun to stir. Step four, build up your energy and channel it to where the blades should appear. Maka felt the energy building in her body as she begun to channel the energy to her forearms. It was than that she saw that the witch was starting to get up, it was now or never she thought. Step five, the final step, release all the energy you have build up in a burst of power to active the blades. Maka closed her eyes as she let the energy in her body pour out of her in a burst of power. Maka opened her eyes and saw that it had worked; she was starring at two black scythe blades jetting out of her forearms.

She sighed a little with relief that she had been able to use she weapon blood in a stressful situation and was still conscious. However, this feeling of relief did not last long do to the fact that the fallen witch was now on her feet and all three were now turning their attention back to her. Maka knew she had to strike first so she could get the upper hand in this fight otherwise she would most likely die. She charged at the witches with her blades facing towards them as she jumped in the air to strike. The front two witches moved in front of the third witch and block Maka's attack with beams of magical energy that sprouted from their faces like whiskers. Maka looked straight at the third witch who was behind the two blocking her and she prepared herself for a direct attack from this witch but it never came. In fact, the witch was not even paying attention to Maka who was just inches from her face. Rather, it looked as if the witch was searching her pockets for something but what could be so important that she would be looking for it in the middle of a battle. Maka was thrown back as she broke her attack with the witches and she landed on the balls of her feet a few feet away from the witches. She wasted no time as she ran forward for a second attack and quickly dodged one of the witches who have ran forward to block her. Suddenly, the witch who was searching for something earlier rushed forward with what looked like a bag her hand. Maka when to engaged the witch with the bag, only to have her blades blocked by the beams of magical energy coming from the face of the witch in between her and the witch with the bag. The witch with the bag ran up towards them and poured what looked like dust from the bag. She made a strange cheeing noise that Maka did not understand but apparently the other two witches did. With that, the witch she had dodged early had stopped running towards them and the witch she was fighting abruptly turned to the left which caused Maka to lose her balance and fall forward a little. Just as she got her balance back, the witch with the dust in her hand blew the dust into her face.

Maka stumbled back; a bit shocked at the face full of dust she just received from this witch. Maka put it out of her mind and prepared to go in for a third attack but suddenly she felt strange. Her eyes began to droop, she started to yawn and than felt all the energy leave her body. The blades disappeared from her forearms and she fell to her hands and knees. What is going on she thought I can barely move and it is becoming harder to think clearly. Maka collapsed on the ground, her eyes struggling to stay open as she saw the three witches hovering over her. The last thing that when though her mind before everything when fuzzy was fear of what was going to happen to her and fear that she may never see Soul again. Her eyes started to close and the last thing she saw were the wide grins on those three witches faces as they hovered over her like vultures preparing to swoop down on their prey. Than her eyes gave out and everything when black.

* * *

**Hatter Quicktype: (holding an ice pack to his head) Hi guys, hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry Maka had to be kidnapped.**

**Soul: Wait what did you say about Maka being kidnapped!**

**HQ: (Sweat drop) Soul! What are you doing here? **

**Soul (eyes narrowed) You invited me here to say good bye to the viewers but now I am more interested in what you said about my girlfriend being kidnapped. **

**HQ: (Two Sweat drops) I did? You are? Well, umm, would you like to say good-bye to the viewers. **

**Soul: Hatter Quicktype would like to thank you for reading and appreciate the wonderful reviews from Soulkitten, Little Did You Know, and Comet1998. Furthermore, he encourages you to please follow, favorite and review. Now, Hatter Quicktype have I ever told you how uncool it is to keep secrets from your friends. **

**HQ: (Three Sweat drops) Why Soul, you called me a friend. Now could you be a friend and tell me why the door is missing the doorknob?**

**Soul: (grinning while tossing the doorknob in the air and catching it repetitively) No clue but while we are on the subject of missing things, why don't we talk about what happened to Maka. **

**HQ: (gulp) **


	4. Chapter 4: Targets 3 and 4

**Hatter Quicktype (sitting inside a closet): Hi everyone I thought I would write this as a way to apologize for not updating in about a month. I have been so busy getting ready for school and then school started and than there is the fact that I have been hiding in this closet from Soul.**

**Soul (His voice faintly heard through the closet door): Hatter Quicktype! Come out, come out were ever you are! **

**HQ (Sweatdrop): I better hurry up and finish but I wanted to say that I know that it takes me a bit to update and I am sorry about that but these chapters are huge! This chapter alone is over 5000 words. I wish I could update sooner but I am just to darn wordy, it takes FOREVER for me to finish a chapter. So, from here on out I am going to try to have a new chapter per month. That enough from me, lets get to this chapter you all have been waiting for. (Closet handle jiggling)**

**Soul: Hatter Quicktype, I know you're in there.**

**HQ (Double Sweatdrop): Crap, he found me!**

**Soul (Yelling) Well, if your not coming out, I am coming in.**

**HQ (Scythe thrusts through the door) AHHHHHHHH! READ THE CHAPTER! READ THE CHAPTER! **  


* * *

Chapter 4: Targets 3 and 4, those who burn with the Fires of Secret Love

"Well, that could have gone better" Mosquito sighed. He took a long sip from his teacup and that set it down on his desk. He looked back at the monitors and back at the image of the three Mizune sisters hovering over the unconscious form of their first target, Scythe Meister Maka Albarn. He leaned back in his chair to collect his thoughts on the events that just transpired. He had wished that this adduction could have been a bit more quite and controlled. In fact, if it had not been for the fact that they were in the far reaches of the library and most of the people in the DWMA had gone home for the night, the Mizune's would have been discovered and their plan failed. It was lucky that he was watching them and told them to strike when they did, otherwise this could have ended out very badly. However, all his directions and coaching did not do him any good when that little brat of a meister hit one of the Mizune's on the head with her book therefore causing the other two over to they fallen sister despite what he had just told them to do. Than, that led to that brat being able to use her weapons ability to attack the Mizune's directly and while two of them had to hold her back the only free one could not find her bag of the sleeping agent. Honestly he thought some of these people I am forced to work with are so dumb.

He sighed again as he sat back up in his seat and looked at the monitors to see that the Mizunes had not moved an inch in the few minutes it had taken him to collect his thoughts.

"Damn it" he said, the growing frustration he was feeling heavily hinted in his tone. He hurriedly grabbed the radio off his desk and spoke into the microphone fixed to its side.

"What the hell are you doing just standing there!" he said through gritted teeth "Why are you just standing in the middle of the DWMA with a passed out student at your feet! If you were to be discovered there is no chance in hell you three will get out alive and than the plan will be ruined! For Death sake, use your common sense!"

As he finished his little out burst, he saw the Mizunes all had their heads hung downward in disappointment.

"It serves you right to be disappointed in your overall lack of common sense" he said while lessoning his tone to a calming voice. Though he was angry with them for the moment, he still needed them to listen to him plus pissing off three witches was not the best way for them to stay under the radar.

"Now, that we are all calmed down and on task again, here is what I need you to do" he said, looking to the monitors to see if they were all listening. "I need two of you to transport Miss. Albarn out of the city and back to the complex while remaining Mizune heads to the school's nurse's office to keep an eye on Target 2."

The three witches nodded their heads and cheed in response to Mosquito's orders. There was a puff of smoke and he saw one of them transform into a mouse and headed off into the walls of the DWMA. The other two began to chant and waved their hands around while this happened Miss. Albarn begun to shrink in size until she was the size of a mouse. The remaining two Mizunes finished their spell and than with a puff of smoke, transformed into mice, picked up Miss. Albarn and began carrying her to the walls and out of sight.

Mosquito leaned back in his chair a little and closed his eyes for a moment. As long as they stay in their mouse form and stay hidden from the people in the city, they would be all right. He opened his eyes and flipped a few switches on the radio before talking into the microphone.

"Great news everyone" he said happily "Team one has successfully captured target one but it was not without some problems." He got serious again and said "So, if you would please have your bags ready before you confront your targets that would be great."

"Of course, we will have our bags ready." the gruff voice of Giriko said through the radio. "What idiot would not be ready to attack when the moment was right."

Suddenly, Eruka's voice came over the radio upon hearing what Giriko just said over her earpiece "Are you calling the Mizunes sisters dumb! Ribbit" she said sharply.

Mosquito saw him snicker on the monitor before saying slyly, "I'm sure as hell not calling them smart."

At this Eruka loss it and began yelling at Giriko " WHY YOU NO GOOD SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WEAPON, IT WOULD TAKE TEN OF YOU TO MATCH JUST ONE OF THE MIZUNE SISTERS!"

Than Giriko responded in his own subtle way by shouting "COME OVER HERE BITCH AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE. I WILL CHOP YOU UP INTO LITTLE BITS AND EAT YOUR SOUL FOR DINNER!"

At this point Mosquito had enough of this and shouted in to the microphone "ERUKA! GIRIKO! STOP THIS CHILDISH FIGHTING BEFORE YOU BLOW YOUR COVER!"

They both when silent and Mosquito could see how pissed off they looked on the monitors. He thought to himself that if anyone else were to try to get these people to work together but him, they all would have killed each other with in a week. Luckily for him, a common goal and a few well-placed threats could keep the strings of this unruly group of puppets well within the reach of their puppeteer.

He looked back at the monitors and saw that they had both cooled off a bit.

"Now that we can talk like civil beings, here is what I need you two to do." He said, "Eruka, you are to still wait for your target, I have one of the Mizunes from team one tailing your target so we can know when to strike."

Mosquito saw Eruka roll her eyes and cross her arms before saying "Great, I get to stay in this back alleyway for even longer that I wanted to."

Mosquito ignored this comment and continued speaking "and Giriko I need you to stay focused on the task at hand. You and Free have the toughest abduction of them all with the fact that you have two targets, there are only two of you and you have a room full of potential witnesses. Those facts alone make your job hard enough without you screaming in to the air like a crazy idiot."

Giriko's scowl could be clearly seen on the monitors and Mosquito could hear a low growl coming over the radio.

"I will have you know, you damn old man" Giriko growled through the radio to Mosquito "that me and Free have already come up with a plan that is better that anything you could have come up with! You see it starts by me…"

Giriko was interrupted by Free, who had suddenly spoken up over Giriko. "I hate to stop your gloating Giriko but our targets just walked through the door."

At this, Mosquito sat bolt upright in his chair, stared at the monitor and sure enough there were the targets entering the building.

"Alright you two hang back a little and wait for the best moment to isolate them and that strike." He said

He saw Giriko grin widely as he said "Do not worry old man, I told you I got a plan so just sit back and enjoy the show."

Mosquito crossed his arms and leaned into his chair, he wanted to see what this plan of Giriko's was but he was only letting him do this so he would stay on task and Mosquito would always be able to step in if he needed too. After all he was the master and they were just his puppets.

* * *

Liz smiled as she and her sister walked into The Graveyard, a small nightclub in the heart of the city that was famous for music so loud and drinks so good that they could wake the dead. They were both dressed in matching black knee high dresses with red edging around the bottom hem and a silver line that ran from the straps to make a V design across the top of the dresses. They also wore matching white heeled-sandals with red lipstick, purplish-black eye shadow and both had their hair down with a white hair clip in it that was shaped like a lord death's mask. The club, though not very big, had a great decor to it with an overall color scheme black, white and silvery-gray that looked beautiful in the clubs low lighting. To her left, was a large titled dance floor with a stage in front of it where which a DJ stood playing the clubs dance mix and controlling the system of flashing lights that hung over the dance floor. The walls were lined with small four person booths and the back wall of the club housed an illuminated sit down bar. The waiters were running around the club with trays of drinks and food balanced in their hands and they were wearing the strangest of uniforms that made them look like zombies. She had to emit the first time she came here she was scared out of her mind because of this. However, one of the employees got the manager of the club so he could talk to her and to stop her from blocking the entrance to the club. To her surprise, the employee came back with none other than Sid and when he saw that she was the one having the problem, he just smiled. He took her a side and the first thing she asked him was what he was doing here. He than told her that he was the owner and manager of The Graveyard and that the reasons all staff in the club looked like zombies was so he could blend in without scaring those people who didn't know him all to well. So, long story short, he told her that if she was not scared of him that she should not be scared of the club's employees and she and Patty have been The Graveyard's best customers ever since.

Liz was snapped out of her thoughts by Patty, who was laughing very loudly next to her.

"Look Liz" Patty yelled "Pretty Lights" and with that she through up her arms and ran straight into the crowd of people who were dancing out on the dance floor.

Liz sighed, what was she going to do with that crazy sister of hers. She came here to relax and enjoy herself but now that Patty had run off to be well, herself, she felt a bit alone. She wished the others were here but Soul and Maka were celebrating their four-month anniversary, Tsubaki was out of the question, which almost made her wish she had not punched Blackstar's lights out and than there was Kidd.

Liz frowned and blowed her bangs away from her eyes, Kidd she thought. For a year now, she had been trying to deal with the strange feelings she got when she was around her meister and yet they had only gotten stronger. She did not know what it was about him that made her heart stop, ever so slightly, whenever she was alone with him. Maybe it was the way that the sunlight glisten off of those three asymmetrical white bands in his hair or the way he would comfort and protect her when she was scared or when he made her laugh by fighting with her and Patty over something as dumb as the symmetrical balance of the items inside their refrigerator. Liz felt her heart beating at twice the speed it was beating at just moments ago and that she was taking shorter breaths to the point were she was almost panting. What was this feeling she asked herself but she already knew the answer to that. She had known the answer now for four months, ever since she had heard Maka talking about how Soul had confessed his feelings for her and how she loved Soul as much as he loved her. This feeling inside of her, that made her heart skip every time she felt it, it was love, she was in love with Kidd. Liz bowed her head a little and could start to feel tears coming out of her eyes.

"Damn it" she whispered as her body began to shake with anger. It just is not fair, she thought, a month ago I was finally able to build up enough courage to tell Kidd how I felt but than the whole incident with the closet happened. He told her that he must retain his image as the son of the Lord Death and the thought of what people would think if they had started acting like a couple after that incident. Those reasons alone were enough for him to dismiss everything that she had told him and in the process dismiss her love of him. She felt the mixture of rage and sadness fill her body as the tears flowed more heavily from her eyes. And the worst part, she thought, was the fact that Kidd has not acted the same wait towards her since then. For the past month he has been distant and cold towards her. It was like a wall has been put up in between them and nothing she does can break through it. It had taken hours of pushing and pleading to get him to agree to come out with her and Patty tonight but at the last minute he say he could not come with them. He said he had to check the symmetrical balance of every electrical outlet in Gallows Mansion and ran off without another word. Liz felt her anger dissipate, leaving her with nothing but a deep feeling of depression which in turn caused her to start sobbing uncontrollably.

Liz suddenly felt a large hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see a large man with blue skin who was wearing a black polo shirt, blue jeans, black and white Converse sneakers, and a large black Fedora pulled over his forehead standing over her.

"When I was alive" he stated, "I wasn't the type of man to pry in to the emotional affairs of a young woman but than again I am not alive any more. So Liz may I ask what is wrong?"

Liz tried her best to dry her eyes on her forearm but it was to no avail her eyes were already red from her crying and her eye shadow had smeared and started running down her cheeks. She slowly turned around to look up at the man who was behind her.

"Nothing is wrong Sid" She said weakly "Everything is perfectly fine" Sid shook his head at this and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Liz" he said in a concerned tone of voice "if you were truly alright you would not be standing in front of the entrance to my club, bawling your eyes out to the point were one of my greeters has to come and get me to talk to you. So, I ask you again what is a matter?" Liz grabbed her arm and moved away from Sid a little.

"I don't want to talk about it Sid, it's too personal" she said. Sid sighed at this and placed his hand back on her shoulder.

"Fine," he said in a defeated sort of way "if you do not what to talk to me about it that is fine by me. Why don't you sit in one of the booths and I will get you a drink. What would you like?"

Liz looked back at him and without thinking said "Whiskey on the rocks, please"

Liz suddenly regretted saying that because the next thing that she knew was Sid's whole demeanor had become sterner as he looked down on her and said.

"Now Liz, How dare you ask for alcohol when you and I both know you are well underneath the legal drinking age. We serve alcohol here but what we do not do is serve it to minor such as yourself!"

Sid's lecture on the dangers of underage drinking was interrupted when one of the club waiters ran up to Sid and started to whisper something in his ear. Liz saw a look of shock come over Sid's face as he told the waiter that he would be right there. He than turn back to Liz and said

"I have to go, there has been a emergency with one of my employees. Why don't you go sit down in a booth and a waiter will be by shortly to take your drink order and remember no alcohol." And with that he turn and follow to the waiter through a pair of double doors next to the bar which she guess led to the kitchen and back of the club.

Liz decided to take some of Sid's advice and slowly dragged herself to a booth and plopped down into the seat. She felt like curling into a ball and crying some more but all the sudden Patty exploded out of the crowd of dancer in a sort of half dance move, half leap and landed in the seat across from Liz.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT WAS FUN!" she exclaimed as she started laughing. Liz just nodded weakly as she stared at her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with her sister. The bright smile on Patty's face disappeared, as she looked at Liz with a note of sadness in her eyes.

"Oh sis," she said the sadness evident in her voice "you have been thinking of him again, haven't you." Liz just nodded and started to cry, Patty was the only one other than Kid and herself that knew her feelings for Kid do to the fact that she was also in the closet when Liz told Kid that she loved him. Patty scooted across the booth's seat until she was next to her sister and hugged her. This made Liz cry even more knowing that Patty was there to comfort her.

"It's ok Liz, let it all out" Patty said as she rubbed her sister's back in an attempt to calm her down. When Liz was all cried out, Patty turned Liz to face her so she could look her in the eyes. Liz's eyes were red and puffy from her crying which caused her make-up to run down her face and her nose to run a little. Liz saw Patty reach over the table, grab a few napkins and started dabbing her face with them.

"There you go," she sang "all better. Now give me a smile." Liz just continued to frown at her younger sister.

"Cooooome ooooooooon" she whined as she bounced up and down in the seat "Where is my sassy big sis that may Maka blush and knocked out Blackstar with a single punch."

"She disappeared with my happiness" Liz said in a depressed tone as she bowed her head down. Patty took a big huff of air and grabbed her sister's head with both hands, stared her in the eyes and did the face.

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP, FORGET ABOUT KID AND ENJOY YOURSELF!" she said in her scary voice. Liz jolted upright with a look of sheer terror on her face.

"DAMN IT PATTY! I hate when you use the face on me." She pouted.

"But it got you to stop being all miss mopey, didn't it" she chuckled

"I guess your right" Liz said chuckling a little herself as she smiled at her wonderful little sister.

Patty smiled back and said "You know I will always be here for you after all we are the Thompson Sisters the meanest pair of Brooklyn girls to ever walk the streets of Death City. So, what do you say, sisters for life." Patty held out her hand in front of Liz. Liz could not help but grin as she grabbed Patty's out stretched hand and pulled her close.

"Sisters for life" she said as she pulled Patty into a hug.

Liz heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her and turned around to see one of the clubs waiters standing at the end of their table. There was something about him that made her think that she had seen him somewhere before. Than again, she thought, she and Patty do come to this club a lot he was probably their waiter during a past visit. So she put it out of her mind and went to give him their order.

"What's up waiter" she said, "can we get two cherry fruit drinks and order of fries." He smiled at them and she could see that his teeth were pointed like shark's teeth. That strange, she thought, I thought Soul was that only person who had teeth like that.

"I am sorry miss" the man said, smiling a bit broader than before "but I can not take your order at this time. I have been sent by the manager to collect you two and take you back to his office". Liz and Patty both gave him a confused look and than Patty spoke up.

"Why does Sid want to see us?" she asked him. The waiter frowned a little and than said

"I am not sure miss, I was just sent to collect you two with out a reason as to why." Liz sighed at this, there were only two reasons she could think of as too why Sid would want to see them. One, he was going to try and get her to tell him why she was upset before by using Patty as a coaxing method or two, he was going to lecture them both on the dangers of underage drinking because of what she said earlier. Either way, this was not going to be fun.

"Come on, Patty" she finally said in an annoyed tone of voice "we better follow the nice gentleman." Liz saw her sister look up at her with a confuse look in her eyes but than she just smiled and said.

"Ok sis" and she hopped up and stood on top of the seat and jumped over Liz and the waiter only to land feet first on the floor, ready to go. Liz, on the other hand, got up and pulled a small mirror from the pocket of her dress to check her make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that most of her make-up was gone but at least Patty did a good job of cleaning her up. Although just from the look of her, she could tell that she had just been crying but there was nothing she could do about that. Liz put her mirror away and turned to the waiter.

"We're ready to go when you are." she said. The waiter smiled at them again and said

"Very well. Follow me if you would." With that, he started walking towards the double doors that led to the back of the club and Liz and Patty followed him. As soon as they passed through the double doors, Liz took note of how much the back of the club look different from the front of the club. For one, it was just a very long gray hallway with lots of doors on either side of the hall. She could see through one of the doors to her left there was a large white kitchen with people running around in it and to her right a supply closet with a lot of broken cleaning supplies in it. The waiter they were following suddenly stopped in front of a door and turned to them.

"This is it" he said looking at the girls and smiling "just let me go in and check if he is ready for you." The girls nodded and his smile widen as he turned and disappeared through the door. Liz could not help thinking that something about this guy was bothering her, maybe it was because she thought the way he smiled at her and Patty was kind of creepy. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door open and the waiter stepped back out with the same creepy ass smile on his face.

"He is all ready for you," he said, "if you two would please step through the door." He held the door for them. Liz looked back at Patty and saw the look of caution on her face. Good, she thought, I am not the only one who thinks there is something fishy about this. She grabbed Patty's hand and the both of them slowly walked through the door, preparing themselves for anything to come.

However, they were not prepared for receiving a face full of dust the moment they walk through the door. They both stopped in their tracks and started rubbing the dust out of their eyes while also spitting the dust out of their mouths.

"What the hell was that?!" Liz said.

"bla, It tastes icky" Patty said.

"Shut the hell up, you two bimbos" the waiter's voice said "I can't believe I had to be so fucking nice to you two nimrods to lure you here. Liz was the first to open her eyes and gasped at what she saw. First, She and Patty were not in an office but an alley behind the club and standing right in front of them were the waiter and the wolfman Free. Liz heard a gasp from behind her, good she thought, Patty is all right but their still not safe.

"Patty, Transform" Liz said seriously, keeping her eyes on the two in front of her.

"Right" Patty said as she jumped in to the air and in a flash of light, transformed in to a handgun, which Liz than caught and pointed straight at the two people standing in front of her.

"I have no clue what you two are planning" she yelled "but we are not going down without a fight." They just stood there and smiled at her. This makes no sense, she thought, why are they not attacking? Well it does not matter why they are not attacking only thing that matters is that I better take advantage of this opening. She aim Patty at the Wolfman and when to pull the trigger but than suddenly she felt something. She lost all the strength in her arms and dropped Patty. She felt weak, she could barely stand and she was not the only one because out of the corner of her eye she saw Patty transform out of her weapon form. She was on her hands and knees and she did not look good. What the fuck did these guys do to us, she thought and than it clicked the dust. That is why they didn't attack her and Patty because in their minds they have already won but she was not going to go down with out a fight. Liz looked up at her attackers, just standing there, watching her and Patty with these damn cocky ass smiles plastered across their faces. Liz fell to her knees as Patty collapsed on the ground. Liz looked over to her, her eyes were barely open and she looked as if she was falling asleep. Liz felt her body becoming top heavy and she fell forward on to her hands. It was getting hard for her to think, she only had two things on her mind. She slowly moved her hand over to Patty's and grabbed it. As long as she held on to Patty the two of them would be all right, and the second thing was if Kid would truly miss her and care enough to wonder what happened to her when she and Patty didn't come home later tonight. She used the last of her strength to lift her head so she could stare her attackers in the eyes. The last sign of her fighting spirit gave out and she collapsed on the ground. The last thing she heard was the waiter's voice mockingly saying "Nighty, Night Princess" and all when silent.

* * *

**Hatter Quicktype (arm in a sling): Hi guys, guess what, I'm alive! Soul let me go after I would not tell him what happened to Maka. That and Kid came over to visit and knocked him out before he could kill me. Unfortunately, not before he sprained my arm so I put it in this sling so it could heal. Now, where did Kid go?**

**Kid (yelling from another room): I am in your kitchen.**

**HQ (confused look): What are you doing in the kitchen?**

**Kid (yelling from the kitchen): I am making sure that the contents of your kitchen cabinets are symmetrical.**

**HQ (Sweatdrop) Of course you are. Well can you stop doing that for a second and say good-bye to the fans. **

**Kid (Yelling from the Kitchen): All right, all right. Hatter Quicktype thanks you all for reading and hopes you enjoyed the chapter. He also thanks Soulkitten, TaySoul13, Little Did You Know, 1rocker-chic and AdorableCeline for their wonderful reviews and all his followers and favoriters. Finally, He asks you to please Review, Follow and Favorite, so you can tell him what you think of the story so far. (Kid walks into the room) There, your kitchen is now perfectly symmetrical and mite I add … (starts staring at Hatter Quicktype)**

**HQ (Double Sweatdrop) Kid, Why are you staring at me like that? **

**Kid (Continues to stare at Hatter Quicktype)**

**HQ (Looks at Kid, Looks at arm in sling, looks back at Kid, Triple Sweatdrop) Damn it (starts running)**

**Kid (yelling while chasing Hatter Quicktype) Come back here so I can break your other arm and make you symmetrical!**


	5. Chapter 5: Target Two

Chapter 5: Target 2, the one who wishes he showed more emotion

Mosquito watched the monitors as Giriko walked over to the unconscious girls in front of him and kicked each of them a little to check if they were truly knocked out. These girls were in fact Liz and Patty Thompson or better known as The Thompson sisters. Their were the third and fourth targets on a list of people that he was having kidnapped in order to move on with his sinister plan of revenge. Giriko finished kicking the girls and than turned around to speak to Free, who was just standing a few feet away and was keeping a eye out to make sure no one saw them.

"They're both completely out" He said with a smirk "Start working on that dumpster and that come over here and grab little miss sunshine. I will be taking care of grabbing little miss princess by myself." Free rolled his eyes and headed towards the dumpster.

"See old man, I told you my plan would work. They never saw it coming." Giriko laughed as he hoisted Liz up on to his shoulder.

Mosquito leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and thought about the chainsaws comment for a moment. He hates to emit it but Giriko was right his plan had worked out quite well, although he expects that Free had a heavy hand in getting Giriko's plan to the point where it was less smash and grab and more quietly capturing the targets. Still, Giriko was able to sneak into the back of the club and beat up one of the waiters for his uniform before stuffing him in that supply closet they had past. Though from the looks of that closet, that waiter had been found which may Giriko extremely lucky no one had spotted him as an impostor and ruined his plan. The thing that he could not fathom was how the hell Giriko was able to act so nice and well mannered, than again, he did have to act that way for 800 years in order to stay off the DWMA's radar. So he must of become very good at acting nice, though Mosquito wished he acted that way more on a day to day basis.

"HEY OLD MAN, HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME!" Giriko yelled snapping Mosquito out of his thoughts. He looked at the monitors to see a very unhappy Giriko with the taller of the two Thompson sisters draped over his shoulder and the other one at his feet. He also saw Free off in the distance using his wolfman strength to move a dumpster next to the building. Mosquito reached on to his desk and grab the microphone for the radio.

"I am sorry Giriko, Did you say something?" he said. At this, Giriko lost it and started yelling and shaking his fist in anger.

"DID I SAY SOMETHING! I HAVE BEEN BOASTING TO YOU FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES ON HOW GREAT MY PLAN WORKED AND YOU HAVE NOT BEEN LISTENING TO A SINGLE WORD I SAID! YOU ARE WORST THAN THAT DAMN LIP-READING BASTARD WHO ALWAYS KEEPS HIS EAR BUDS IN BUT AT LEAST HE CAN TELL WHAT I AM SAYING! WHEN I GET BACK THERE, I AM GOING TO…" and than Free clocked him right in the jaw. Giriko staggered back a bit trying to regain his footing, which was made a little more difficult because of the added wait of Liz on his shoulder. He regained his balance, put his free hand on his jaw, moving it around a little to check if anything was broken, and that murderously stared at Free.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled. Free just looked at Giriko and started to growl a little.

"That," Free growled lowly "was to get you to shut the hell up because if I may reminder you, we are two wanted criminals in the middle of Death City with the weapons of Lord Death's son passed out at our feet. Now shut up, stay quiet and when we get out of the city you can bitch and moan as much as you want." Mosquito heard Giriko grumble something and than he looked at the ground, probably not wanting to make eye contact with Free after he told him off. Mosquito was glad that at least Free was focused on the mission and had enough sense to tell Giriko to shut the hell up while they were still in the city but something about this was bugging him. Free, by all means, was a bumbling idiot but here he is, showing more brainpower that everyone else combined. Than again, this plan did suit his natural predatory instincts, so it was probably those that were keeping him so focused and alert.

"Can you hurry the hell up, Free" Mosquito heard Giriko say "The sooner we get out of this city, the sooner I can get out of this damn monkey suit." He grabbed at the collar of the waiters uniform he was wearing pulling at it in an attempt to make it any looser than it already was.

"Well, if you want to change so badly that put your old clothes back on already." Free said through grunts of effort as he gave one last push moving the dumpster completely out of the way. He than walked over to the manhole cover which the dumpster had been blocking.

"Are you kidding me?" He said "We are about to go crawling through the sewers of Death city, I am not wearing my good clothes for that, they can stay nice and safe wrapped up in my cloak. By the way where is my cloak?"

"It's over by the door, I hid it behind some empty boxes" Free said as he ripped the Manhole cover off as easily as if it was a pull-tab on a can. Giriko mean while walked over to the empty boxes and retrieved the bundle which was his cloak and clothes

"Thanks man, this almost makes up for you socking me in the jaw" he said

"Alright, Alright," Mosquito suddenly said "if you two are done shooting the breeze can we please get a move on before some busboy decides to take out the trash and finds you two here."

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN OLD MAN, WE'RE LEAVING ALREADY!" Giriko yelled and with that he stormed past Free and with Liz on his left shoulder and his bundle in his right hand, he climb down into the manhole and out of sight. Free just shrugged his shoulders, walked over to Patty, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, walked back to the manhole, climb down into the hole and placed the cover back on.

Mosquito sighed and than smiled, he was now in possession of three of the four targets and soon it would be four. He flipped a switch on the radio and said

"Mizune, what is the position of target two and are you nearing Eruka and the others?"

A series of squeaks and chees followed Mosquito's questions, none of which he could understand but from what he could see on the monitor target two was indeed close to the others and the time of the abduction was nearing.

"Thank you for the report Mizune, stay on the target until your reach the others and than help them with the abduction." He said as Mizune cheed that she understood.

Good, Mosquito thought, now I just need to tell Eruka to get herself and the others ready to go. He flipped two more switches on the radio, closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair a little, he was actually feeling a bit relaxed and happy. That feeling did not last very long because when he opened his eyes to look at the monitor he did not like what he saw. On the monitor were A Two of Hearts, a Ten of Spades, a Jack of Diamonds, an Ace of Spades, and an Ace of Clubs. In one furious sweep, Mosquito bolted up right, grabbed the microphone and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…." That was as far as he got because the calm but harsh voice of Eruka came over that radio and said.

"Listen Mosquito, you have had me and the Mizunes sitting in this dark, damp, and mite I add disgusting back alley for what feels like the whole day waiting on this target of yours, so sue me if we decided to pass the time with a little game of poker. Now, if you would excuse me, I am about to clean the Mizunes out of every magical herb and potion they have. Ribbit"

Mosquito felt his temples ache and the vein across his forehead was ready to burst. Children, he thought, I am dealing with nothing but a bunch of whiny children who have the maturity of a toddler and the IQ of a horsefly. He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and took deep breaths in an effort to calm himself.

"Oh how low I had sunk," he mumbled to himself "if Lady Arachne was still here I would never be forced to work with such dim wits as these but she's not and at the moment they are all I have to work with." He sighed, opened his eyes again and looked at the monitors and he noticed something that made him smile a little. This should end their little game of poker, he thought wickedly and he reached for the radio's microphone.

"Hey, Eruka" he said calmly

"What do you want, I am busy here" she repeated with a snappy attitude.

"Just thought I let you know that you are going to lose this hand." he said. He could see her face on the monitors and the look on her face was priceless; she looked completely shocked and dumbfounded. Eruka finally snapped out of the trance she was in and her face changed from being dumfounded to being peeved in an instant.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THAT I AM GOING TO LOSE THIS HAND!" she yelled

"Because" Mosquito said dully "the Mizune sister to your left has a straight, The Mizune sister to your right has a full house and last time I checked, you only have a pair of Aces"

Mosquito watched as the two Mizune sisters looked at each other, looked at Eruka, smiled and placed their cards on the table, which to the dismay of Eruka were indeed a straight and a full house. Upon seeing this, Eruka through her cards on the table and started cursing at Mosquito, which he had to emit, made him laugh a little.

"FUCK YOU TO HELL, MOSQUITO!" She yelled " I HAD A GREAT BLUFF GOING THERE! I COULD HAVE WON THREE STEMS OF HEMLOCK, A BUSHAL OF RAGWEED AND A JAR OF NIGHTSHADE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO HARVEST NIGHTSHADE THIS TIME OF YEAR! DO YAH!"

"Are you done yet," Mosquito said coolly. Eruka crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted

"Maybe" She said quietly and with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Good" Mosquito said "now for the reasoned I called." Eruka rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance at Mosquito's words.

"Let me guess" Eruka said. She than made a noise that sounded like she was clearing her throat and said.

"Eruka" in a voice that was clearly intended to mock Mosquito's voice "As you know it is very, very, very, very important that the target is captured and I am calling you to tell you that all the other teams are done and relaxing back at the complex but sense your target is still not at the abduction point you must stay in this disgusting alleyway for even longer than you have already. So, don't have fun, don't get captured and I will see you at some point in the future, Maybe, I don't really know I haven't a clue what I am talking about." After she was done, she fell back on the ground, laughing at what she had just done while the Mizunes sisters snickered at Eruka's impression of Mosquito. Mosquito however was not very happy with Eruka's little skit. It was just another example in a long list of how childish the people he has to work with are but for the sake of his mission he would have to let this one slide.

He sighed and said in a snarky tone "Well Eruka, you got everything right except the fact that your target will be at your location in about, oh lets say 15 minutes"

"SEE, I KNEW IT!" She yelled while waving her arms in frustration and clearly now paying attention to what he said.

"We are going be stuck here for…" She stopped as what Mosquito just said started to process through her mind, she put her arms down slowly and said with a blank expression.

"Did you just say that the target would be here in 15 minutes?"

Mosquito sighed at this, "Yes Eruka, Your target will be at your location in what is now probably under 15 minutes" Eruka stood there for a moment and than started smiling and jumping around while singing.

"Happy day oh happy day, Mizunes sisters clean up the cards and get ready, the sooner we kidnap the target, the sooner we get out of this back alley so hop to it girls! Ribbit." The Mizunes did as Eruka said and cleaned up what remained of their poker game and transformed in to mouse form to hide.

"We're ready when you are Mosquito" Eruka said as she gave a thumbs up and transformed into a frog to hide herself.

"Well, at least she is back on track" Mosquito grumbled as he grabbed his tea to calm himself. He took a sip and let the stress of the past few minutes melt away from his body. This was the last target and then his plan would be finally on its way and by the end of it no one, not even the dim wits he was working with, could stop him from becoming the puppet master of the whole world. He smiled at this thought and sat back to watch as he acquired the last thing he needed to move on with his plan.

* * *

"That will be 48 dollars and 63 cents, Miss"

Tsubaki smiled at the nice little old lady standing in front of her on the other side of the checkout counter and handed her the amount of money she asked for. The woman took the money and as she finished ringing up Tsubaki she smiled and said.

"I couldn't help but notice some of the foods you brought go very well together. If you don't mine me asking are you planning on making dinner for someone special?" Tsubaki blushed a little and said softly.

"Umm…I don't mine… I am making dinner for my boyfriend." The little old lady smiled as she handed Tsubaki her bags of groceries and said.

"That's a very nice thing to do, I hope your boyfriend really appreciates it."

"So do I," she mumbled under her breath. She thanked the little old lady and with her groceries in tow she headed out of Death-mart and into the night. She sighed as she started to walk home, what that little old lady had said made her a little sad. She had been mulling that same question over her mind for the past few months. Did Blackstar truly appreciate her? Did he truly love her? True, he appreciates her as his weapon but does he appreciate her as his girlfriend. He never shares his feelings with her or thanks her for the things she does for him. Furthermore, the only times she could ever remember him saying he loved her was when he was showing off in front of the others or when they were having sex. Was that all she was to Blackstar, a conquest to show off to their friends or was she some sort of object for him to had sex with. No, Blackstar isn't like that or is he. I just don't know. I just do don't have the answers.

She stopped walking as she felt the warmth of her tears roll down her cheeks and land on the cold dark street below her. She gripped the bags tighter, hugging them to her chest while trying to stop herself from completely breaking down into tears. Damn it, she thought, it's times like this that she was a bit jealous of what Maka and Soul had, always cuddling up together on their couch and talking about their feelings. She would never be able to get Blackstar to sit down on a couch let alone cuddle with her and talk about their feelings. If Blackstar would just open up a little I wouldn't be having these doubts but do I really want him to open up. Do I really want to know what he truly thinks of me? She felt more tears slip down her face, come on Tsubaki, she thought, keep it together, you are stronger than this, you have to keep up this act, you can't let the others see your doubts, but they already have their suspicions and Nygus already knows them from what happened earlier today. Tsubaki start walking again as the events that took place earlier that evening flowed back into her mind.

It was a little after six, she remembers because Liz and Patty had just left saying that they had to get home and get ready to go out clubbing with Kid in a hour. She remembered what they said as the got up to leave.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok just sitting there" Liz asked, looking down at Tsubaki sitting next to the bed that held the unconscious form of Blackstar from where she and Patty stood.

"I will be fine Liz, Nygus is here after all and I always have Blackstar to keep me company." Tsubaki said as she grabbed Blackstar's hand and squeezed it a little. Liz just looked at her and shrugged.

"Whatever you say Tsubaki and sorry again for knocking out your boyfriend" she said with a note of guilt in her voice.

"It's ok Liz, he probably deserved it any way" Tsubaki said, smiling at her friend. Liz smiled back and said.

"We will see you tomorrow" and she turned around to head out the door while at the same time grabbing Patty, who had found her way into the medical gauze and while Liz and Tsubaki were talking wrapped herself up like a mummy.

"Bye-bye Tsubaki" she yelled as Liz dragged her out of the room while mumbling under her breath about what she was going to do about her little sister.

"Bye Liz, Bye Patty" Tsubaki yelled back and with that the sisters were gone, leaving just Tsubaki and Blackstar. She sighed and looked back at Blackstar asleep on the bed, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She wished he was this calm and peaceful when he was awake but than he wouldn't be the Blackstar she loved but that again did he love her back. She remembers sitting there, staring at him while he slept and thinking over the same damn questions that have haunted her for months. She did that for what felt like hours but in reality was only an hour and a half. Any way, she stopped when she noticed Blackstar starting to toss and turn in his bed and he slowly rose to a sitting position with his hand on his head.

"Ugggh, What happen? Where am I? And why is my head hurting so much?" he said as he massaged his lower chin.

"BLACKSTAR! YOUR AWAKE!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly while crying a little.

"Jeez Tsubaki, you act as if I was dying or something" he said, pushing her off a little. Tsubaki just looked back at him, her eyes a little red from crying and a puzzled look on her face.

"Blackstar," She said weakly "I am acting this way because I was worried about you. Aren't you happy about that?" Blackstar crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away from her.

"I guess so," he said, not making eye contact with her "but I don't know why you were worry I am a god after all."

"Right" she said frowning a little which when unnoticed by Blackstar as he put his hands behind his head and lied back down on the pillow. Blackstar lied there, staring at the ceiling and talking to himself.

"Let's see," he said as he tried his best to focus on what he was thinking on "the last thing I remember was that I was making fun of Kid and then Liz was screaming at me and then…" He sat bolt upright as he came to a conclusion on what must had happened to him that led to him being in the nurse's office.

"DAMN IT" He yelled, scaring Tsubaki a little "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LIZ KNOCKED OUT A GOD LIKE ME!" He than punched the side table next to his bed, shattering it into splinters and causing Tsubaki to jump at the same time.

"N…n…now B…Bla…Blackstar, l..lets calm down" she said timidly as she slowly made her way towards him. Blackstar jumped out of the bed and storm towards the window.

"I am going to go do some parkour and jump around the city for a bit to blow off some steam." He said angrily as he put a foot on the windowsill, ready to jump out into the night.

"BLACKSTAR, WAIT" Tsubaki yelled as she raced around the bed to stop him. He looked over his shoulder and stared at her with blank emotionless eyes.

"What" he said in a cold and distant voice, his eyes piercing the very depths of her soul.

"I…I j…just wanted to know if y…you wa…wanted to walk h…home to...together" She stuttered while the color left her face and her body began to shake. He looked away and stared out of the window, looking at the dark city nested below. He didn't speak for a few minutes but when he did, it caused her heart to sink.

"I am sorry Tsubaki but I am just not in the mood" his tone low and saddened, with that he leaped out the window and shouted "Yahoo" before he disappeared into the night. Tsubaki started to cry as she fell to her knees in front of the window and felt the questions begin to flow through her mind again.

"May I ask why you let him treat you like that if it makes you so sad." A voice from behind her said. Tsubaki quickly turned around to see a tall, dark skinned woman with black dreadlocks and blue eyes. She wore a white nurses uniform and her arms, legs and most of her face were wrapped in white bandages, giving her the appearance of a mummy and she was standing in the doorway of the room. Tsubaki stood up quickly to face the speaker and wiped away the tears that had run down her face.

"Nygus! How long have you been standing there?" Tsubaki said nervously looking at the DWMA's nurse as she walked into the room.

"Long enough to see how miserable you are on the inside despite what you want others to see." Nygus said as she stopped in front of Tsubaki.

"What!" Tsubaki said panicking a little as she waved her hands in front of her "Me miserable! What gave you a silly idea like that? I not miserable, I'm as happy as can be." Nygus just gave her a long quizzical look and Tsubaki could tell that she didn't believe her.

"Alright" she said dropping her arms and bowing her head as the tear started to flow from her eyes "I am miserable, I just want him to show some small sign that he cares about me as much as I care about him but Blackstar never seems to show any emotion, other than anger." She closed her eyes and felt the tears flow heavily from her eyes. She felt something warm wrap around her and opened her eyes to see than Nygus was hugging her. She hugged her back and cried a little more as Nygus stroked the back of her head in a caring fashion. Tsubaki stopped crying as she broke away from the hug and looked up at Nygus.

"Thanks" she said wearily "I needed that."

"Any time" Nygus said, her smile showing through her bandages "If you ever what to talk, my door is always open and I am very good at keeping secrets."

"Right" Tsubaki said smiling a little "I have to get going, I am thinking about stopping by Death-Mart to pick up some groceries so I can make a nice dinner for myself and Blackstar, when ever he gets home." Nygus nodded and smiled at her as Tsubaki walked past her and headed out the door.

Tsubaki sighed as the memory ended, she was glad that Nygus had gotten her to open up and maybe she would take her up on her offer and talk through some of her feelings and fears about her relationship with Blackstar. She than yawned a little, I'm so tired she thought it's been a long day both physically and emotionally but I'm almost home and than I can relax with some hot tea and do some cooking. She turned and headed down the alley that bridged the street she was on and the street her apartment was on. She had walked through this alley many times but for some reason it felt different, there was a feeling of danger in the air, maybe it was just because she was walking through it so late at night. However, she soon realized what that feeling meant when she heard a somewhat familiar voice ring out behind her.

"I love it when the fly falls so willingly on the frog's tongue. Ribbit." Tsubaki swung around and what she saw sent her into a state of shock and panic causing her to drop her bags to the ground. In front of her stood three figures in the darkness, she recognized the middle figure instantly as the Frog Witch Eruka. She quickly regained herself and turned her ponytail into a chain scythe, grabbing it and putting herself in to a battle ready stance. She stared down the three witches as they smiled at her and began to slowly walk towards her. Tsubaki's mind was racing, there were three of them and only one of her and she wouldn't be able to do much on her own against three witches. Her best course of action was to slowly back out of the alley and hope that someone sees her and is able to help. Tsubaki begun to slowly back away from the oncoming attackers but she immediately hit something that was blocking her way. She whipped around to move the object out of her way but she suddenly found herself being hit with a handful of dust. Shocked and confused at what just happened, Tsubaki found herself stumbling backwards when she tripped over something and landed hardly on her butt. She rubbed the dust out of her eyes and saw that it wasn't an object that she had hit but another witch.

Tsubaki when to get up but found that she couldn't find enough strength to get back on her feet. She felt a wave of tiredness sweep through her body and watched as the chain scythe in her hand changed back into her ponytail. What's going on, she thought, why am I so tired all the sudden, what did these witches do to me. She felt the strength slowly leave her arms as she fell backwards, hitting her head against the ground. Her mind was starting to cloud, partly from what ever was happening to her and partly from being hit on the head. Her eyes were barely open as she looked up into the starry sky. She saw the forms of the four witches hovering over her, each with a smile on their face but she also saw something else. She saw what appeared to be a blue object falling slowly from the sky, is that Blackstar or is it just my mind playing tricks on me, she asked herself. However, she never got her answer because at that very moment her eyes gave out causing them to close and everything when black.

* * *

**Hatter Quicktype: (both arms in slings) Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter and sorry it so long to update but it is kind of hard to type when Death the Kid breaks your only good arm. Yes, he did catch me but only after one of my reviewers blitzed and tackled me to the ground. You know who you are so thanks for that because now I need to watch out for now only the characters attacking me but my reviewers as well! So, with my well being in mind I have decided to do the closing myself. Here we go, I Hatter Quicktype would like… (Hear a loud YAHOO come from above him, Sweatdrop, and start waving his hand around) NO! WAIT! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! (Blackstar foot dives Hatter Quicktype and drives his head into the ground)**

**Blackstar: (grabs Hatter Quicktype by the collar and starts shaking him violently) ALL RIGHT HATTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TSUBAKI? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER? COME ON TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TEEEEEELL MEEEEEE!**

**HQ: …**

**Blackstar: (stops shaking Hatter Quicktype, looks at him and sweatdrop) Crap, I think I knocked him out.**

**HQ: …**

**Blackstar: Well, he's no use to me like this. (let's go of Hatter Quicktype's collar and lets him hit the floor very hard)**

**HQ: …...**

**Blackstar: Well, while I'm here I mite as well say good bye to the fans (strikes a pose) The all mighty Blackstar…and Hatter Quicktype, would like to thank you for reading and hopes you enjoyed the chapter. He also would like to give a special shout out to his wonderful reviewers TaySoul13, 1-rocker-chic, Little Did You Know, Soulkitten, Seagirl Neptuna and tsunasoraceillover. Please remember to Review, Follow, Favorite and remember that I, Blackstar the man who will surpass god, is awesome. **

**HQ: … (groan)…**

**Blackstar: (looks back at Hatter Quicktype) Now what am I going to do with you. (Thinks for a little bit, smiles evilly, walks over to Hatter Quicktype, grabs his collar and starts dragging him away) Maybe waking up on the side of a tall building will teach you now to mess with other people's girlfriends.**

**HQ: ….**


End file.
